Coming Out
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash and his friends go to a city where just about every pokemon character shows up for a dance. But things become awkward when a psychic reveals someone amongst them is coming out of the closet.
1. Someone Is Fantastically Gay

**Coming Out**

_**This isn't a story for wussies as it will offend only those and people that are gay. No complaining can be done if you know what this story is about prior to reading it. You've been warned.**_

_**You will need to know this before reading. This fic involves my own character, Bryan, who has appeared in several other stories of mine. You can either get introduced to him in this story, or go read another one of my fics with him in it. Fics such as 'the best pokemon story ever' and 'ash and bryan: troublemakers' Bryan also has a raichu, not just any raichu, a raichu that can talk, just like Meowth.**_

**Chapter One: Someone Is Gay And Will Be Coming Out This Weekend**

"It's another beautiful morning as our heroes awake in a beautiful spot in the forest. But what they don't know is someone's about to come out." the series narrator describes the setting of the story.

The sun has risen and flowers were blooming. Brock and Bryan are both sleeping in their sleeping bags, but oddly they're very close together, hugging each other, with smiles spread across their faces.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ash shouted as he, Misty, and Pikachu walked into the scene, startling Bryan and Brock.

The two screamed loudly and jumped up out of their bags and held each other. They son realized their situation and screamed again. "Ahhh!"

"Get off me, man." Brock pushed Bryan away from him. The two of them were blushing. Bryan rubbed his left arm, feeling really embarrassed.

"isn't it just a beautiful morning?" Misty asked.

"What are you two so happy about?" Brock ashed and then wiped his face. "It's gonna take me weeks to get Bryan's sweat off me."

"Misty and i have some exciting news." Ash said, taking Misty's hand in his.

"Are you a fag? I knew it." Bryan got up in Ash's face and winked.

"No. We got to talking last night and confessed our feelings of love toward one another." Ash told them.

"Oh." Bryan replied, not so thrilled. "Big deal. Pff."

"It is a big deal." Misty said "Now we'll be kissing a lot more." she kissed Ash on the lips and he grabbed her ass.

"Eww! That is so sick." Bryan stuck his middle finger down his throat and motioned as if he were throwing up.

"Well get used to it." Misty stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can get used to that." Brock grinned.

"And also get used to hearing 'Ooh. oh. Oh yeah. Harder. Slow down. Slow down. Now harder. Yes. Oh yeah. Yeah!" Ash said as he made out with himself.

Bryan sighed and then his evil conscious, Blind(who looks just like the Blind skate board logo) appeared. "Dont worry. You'll get turned on and use it for your own pleasure."

then his good conscious, See appeared. "No. even better. If the two have a fight, Misty will come to you and waw-law."

"No. i wouldn't want to do that to my friend." Bryan shook his head. "Wuss." See slapped him on the back of the head and disappeared.

"Ok. Now that everything is out in the open, can we get going to Mate City?" Brock asked, with his arms crossed. Misty shifted her eyes from side to side, nervously.

"Sure." Ash nodded, and he and Brock started packing up.

"Wha-what's the hurry?" Misty asked, her arms now crossed.

"There's a special store that closes at noon, which has a tea set I've been dying to have." Brock told her as he packed one of his sets into his pack.

"Hey where's Raichu?" Bryan asked, looking around.

"Here i am." Raichu came walking up to the group with a friend beside him. It was a white dog. "I have to go now." he told the dog.

"Ok. I'm gonna go read some books." the dog walked off.

"Talk to you later, Wishbone." Raichu waved to his friend.

"Pika pika pika pi?"

"So. Who cares if he was a male?" Raichu responded to pikachu's question. Pikachu just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm?" Bryan squinted at his pokemon with curiosity, thoughts going through his mind.

Meanwhile the Meowth balloon flies overhead. "Uuh-oh." the narrator says.

"What are they doing, Jessie? Do they have bottle caps? Oooh!" James squealed. "Just the thought of it gets me jiggled up."

Jessie starred through her binoculars. "They're packing up to go."

"Go where?" James asked.

"Gee. I don't know. Let me turn on the conversation radar on my advanced binoculars." she said sarcastically.

"Good. But you should have done that earlier. It just makes more sense." James scratched the top of his head.

"Scratch him for me." Jessie ordered the smallest member of the team.

"What level?" Meowth asked

"Medium." Jessie replied.

"Ok." he scratched James across the face.

"Ow! My eyebrows! I just had them waxed. Nooo!" he covered his face with his hands.

"They're on the move. Let's get going." Jessie put the noculars down.

"It looks as if they're heading towards Mate City. If in fact they are i would love to enter in the bikini contest they're having tomorrow." James said, his eyes got wide.

"Dont make me scratch you again, Jimmy." Meowth said, getting ready to swipe again.

"It's actually more of a speedo contest." James quickly added.

Meowth extended his claws and we zoom out, only hearing the painful scream of James "Ahhhh!"

* * *

Now Ash and the others stood on top of a tall hill, gazing at the city below. "There it is. Mate City." Ash said, pointing. 

"It's fantastically gorgeous." Brock said.

"Shut up, homo." Bryan whacked him on the back of the head with a hammer.

"Hey, no fighting today. Let's enjoy our time here." Misty told them.

Bryan sighed and crossed his arms "Fine."

the group had now gotten down the hill and were walking into the city. "I've gotta go get the tea set before the store closes. I'll see you guys at the hotel." Brock said while running to the store.

"Pause!" a tall old man dressed in black walked into the scene while everything around him froze in place. "Let me explain why Ash and his gay friends have come to Mate City. A big ball, the dancing kind i mean, is being held here. And many more familiar people will be arriving shortly. I just came for the milf's." he walked out of the scene "Play!"

"Who was that and how does he know us?" Misty asked her new boyfriend.

"Who cares. Let's go." he said and they marched off.

The group now stood in a hotel hallway. "Ok. So Misty and me will be in here, and your across from us with Brock." Ash pointed to his door and then Bryan's door.

"Why can't i stay with YOU, Misty?" Bryan asked.

"Because Ash is my boyfriend."

"No. i remember what you said to Melody the day Ash saved the world. You said (he imitates Misty's voice perfectly) 'He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not-' Bryan was interrupted by an angry Misty.

"That's so old, Bryan, and how did you know that? Whatever." she walked into the room.

"Watch out for her, Ash. She's a slut. I've read her diary. She uses guys and sneaks into other guy's rooms that same night and it doesn't stop there. It doesn't stop there!" Bryan shook Ash rapidly as he finished the reveal.

"Calm down, man. I know her. She's not like that." Ash smiled.

"I'm just looking out for you...hope you have fun doing ""(he uses air quotes) tonight."

"Bryan, there's more to this relationship than that...but yeah, i will be doing that tonight." Ash grinned.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Bryan leaned in to Ash and whispered "I smell bad." then he turned around and walked to his room.

"Hey wait." Ash said, making Bryan turn around. "How did you know about Melody and me being the chosen one?"

"...In good time." he winked and walked into his room. Ash did the same and walked into HIS room. After shutting the door he turned around to see Misty sprawled out on the bed.

He gasped. "What's going on? Why are you sprawled?"

"I'm trying to look seductive." she growled the best she could.

"Oh. ok."

"I could take off my shirt too." she took it off.

"Well how bout that. But where am i supposed to sleep?" Ash asked.

Misty rubbed a spot on the bed next to her. ""Right...here."

"Oh." he said depressed. "OH!" he said excited and jumped on to the bed where he and Misty started making out. The two moaned as they rolled over.

Ash stopped and grabbed the remote off the nightstand. "What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I want to order 'Broke back Mountain' tonight. I hear it's a good movie." he replied.

Misty knocked the remote out of his hand. "I'm sure it is. But what could be better for a STRAIGHT guy than to have a hot shirtless chick lying in his bed with the door locked?" she asked.

"Actually i didn't lock the door." Ash said, causing silence to ensue.

"Sometimes i forget how young your mind is." Misty turned away.

"Bryan teases me too." Ash sighed.

"I'm not teasing you. God. Maybe this was a bad idea." she lied down.

"Huh?"

"I don't know."

"My mom said we're supposed to be together." Ash told her.

"Ugh. You don't bring your mom up when having a relationship conversation with your girlfriend, Ash. You need to take control and man up damn it."

"...All right." Ash pinned her arms to the bed and got on top of her. "I'm gonna take the wind out of you."

"Yes!" Misty yelled "That's what i'm talking about. Sex me up." the two started making out hard. Ash removed his shirt in the process.

"Lemon-lemon-lemon!" Ash shouted over and over as Misty kissed his neck.

The door flew open and Brock entered "Hey guys i found the cutest little tea cups-oh my god!" he covered his eyes with the cups.

Ash and Misty broke away from each other. "Brock! Your supposed to knock, damn it!"

"Oh god! Shirtless friends of mine. I'm scared. I'm bleeding. Help me!!!" Brock started freaking out.

Ash got off the bed and ran over to the aid of his friend and shook him "Calm down, dude. Gosh."

"Ok. ok." panic breathing ensued. "Next time you kids wait till sun down to play sleep over."

Ash rolled his eyes "Fine."

"Now if everyone's done...leaking turn on liquid, can we go get something to eat?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Misty nodded.

"Aces. Oh, but you two might want to wear a shirt, there's no service available to your kind." he told them, an closed his eyes tight.

"Shut up and get out." Misty yelled

"Ok. Fine. I hope you know you hurt my feelings." he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Fast forward we now find the group downtown, walking around, looking for a place to eat. "Can we eat there?" Ash pointed to 'Hey Sailors.' 

"No! There!" Brock pointed to 'Fruit-il-ichious.'

"You guys are fools. Let's eat there." Bryan pointed.

"That's a strip club...but i hear they have good wings. I'm cool with it." Misty smiled.

"Your thinking of Hooters, Misty. Strip clubs just have alcohol, cigarettes, and pole dancing girls." Brock explained.

"I dont think it's a good idea to eat out at a real restaurant when this group is together anyways." Misty said " We'll have to settle for..."

Everyone was now sitting at a table eating "...Burger King?!" Bryan asked in an upset tone. Everyone in the joint stared at him.

"Quiet, Bryan." Misty whispered.

"How come i didn't get a happy meal?" Ash asked, depressed, as he played with his french frys.

"One it's not called a happy meal here. And two it's because your 17 and you need to eat like it." Misty explained.

"Then how about a big kid's meal?" Ash suggested.

"Did you know that i'm smart?" Bryan asked them.

"Shut it, Bryan, and eat." Misty told him.

Bryan made a whining noise and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Brock asked. "Shop! This place is a fantastic shopping location. So let's go crazy!" and so they did as the song 'love in an elevator' by Aerosmith played.

After they had gone shopping the group was loaded with stuff. "That was fun. Now what?" Brock asked.

"Ooh. Look." Misty pointed "There's one of those psychic huts. Interested?"

"I hate psychics. They're evil. Didn't you see Pee Wee's Big Adventure?" Bryan asked with wide eyes.

"Come on, Bryan. It'll be fun." she persuaded him and the four walked into the hut.

The elderly female psychic caught their eyes "Sit, children." and so they all sat down at the table, except for Bryan. Silence ensued.

"So..." Ash was the first to break it.

"Shh. One must not disturb the spirits of the cards." the psychic told him with a finger to her lips.

"Those look like regular old poker cards." Brock commented on the cards laid out in front of her.

"Quiet, Brock." Misty nudged him in the shoulder.

"I am a very gifted psychic. And have been right 97.4 percent of the time." she told them.

"You sound like a witch." Brock thought out loud.

"My mother was a witch." she replied.

"...So are you a witch?" Brock asked curiously.

"Could we just have our future revealed now?" Misty asked her.

"I must tell you i only read significant changes. And the soonest change to come at that." she shuffled her cards. "The next big change for you three will appear before the week is over."

"There's four of us." Misty corrected her.

The psychic looked at Bryan. "I dont consider anyone who stands during the reading to count." she said, now glaring.

"Fine." Bryan gave in and took a seat with the rest of them.

"I see..." the psychic started "someone in the closet. This someone is gay and will be coming out this weekend. And it's someone you all know."

Ash, Misty, and Brock all gasped. Bryan did not, he had a question "Coming out of what...?"

**(To Be Continued...)**


	2. The Gay Hunt Begins

**Coming Out**

I was definitely surprised by the good feedback i received for this story. I expected mean and hateful reviews, but obviously the ones who reviewed, read my warning about the story and I thank you for doing so. Hopefully i continue to get positive feedback through the story's progression. Please enjoy this second chapter of a controversial fic. Thank you.

**Chapter Two: The Gay Hunt Begins**

"After our heroes received a psychic reading about someone close coming out of the closet, they decided to go back to the hotel to discuss it in a mature manner." the narrator, played by voice actor Ken Gates tells us.

"Oh my god i know a gay!" Brock panicked, with his hands on his face. The group was in the room that Bryan and Brock were staying in.

"And psychics are always right." Misty was also panicking after the gay news.

"Would you two calm down. It's not that big a deal." Ash told them.

"Easy for you." Brock said "I'm a major homo-phobe!" tears dripped down his cheeks.

Bryan started cracking up and then fell to the floor, still laughing hard. He held his stomach as if he were in pain.

"What's so funny?" Brock asked, with a glare-if that were even possible for him to express.

When Bryan's laughter finally subsided minutes later he answered Brock's question "If you take out the 'phobe' at the end of your sentence, your saying your a homo. And it's funny. Super funny." he laughed some more.

Ash smiled "He's right you know."

"I'm too paranoid." Brock sat in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. "I wont be able to sleep in this room with Bryan tonight." he rocked back in fourth.

"Hey just because a guy is gay, doesn't mean he likes every dude in the world." Bryan said, but got silence following his sentence with surprised stares from everyone in the room. "It's true. Just like the girls don't go for you, it's the same with guys. Your such a loser, Brock."

"You've got my vote as the gay person." Brock pointed to him.

"Screw you! Maybe the gay person is Misty." Bryan turned the attention on the lone female in the room.

"That would make for an interesting surprise." Brock rubbed his chin.

"Me? You want a surprise? I say it's Raichu." Misty said.

"May-be." Bryan rubbed his chin as well.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't go with you when y'all went out to eat. What happened?" Raichu was very confused.

"Tomorrow everyone will be in town and we can get a better idea of who the gay person might be." Ash reminded them.

"Ah, yes. A puzzle to solve. Sounds interesting." Brock crossed his arms

"Could we get some sleep now?" Misty asked, feeling and looking very tired.

"I'm the gay person..." Bryan announced with his hand raised in the air.

"Ahh!!!" Brock ran away down the hall screaming till he turned the corner and was out of sight. His screams could still be heard as he ran and ran.

"Haha. Now i get the room all to my self." Bryan grinned.

"Hey. Good idea. Misty, I'm gay too." Ash turned to his girlfriend.

"Oh no you don't. Let's go rock the bed." she dragged him into the room by his ear. "Ow-ow-ow."

the next morning...

Ash and Misty, plus Pikachu were in bed under the covers. Ash was sitting up watching television.

"Great movie." Ash was very emotional, he wiped his right eye and sniffed.

Misty woke up soon after and yawned. She joined her boyfriend in sitting up "What are you watching?"

"Brokeback Mountain." he proudly replied

She jumped out of bed "What?!"

"Don't worry. Once a movie ends you can just pause it and go back and watch it all over at another time." Ash explained.

Misty rolled her eyes "Good. Now let's take a shower. We have to meet your mother for breakfast in an hour and two minutes."

"Are we taking a shower together?" Ash asked curiously.

"Duh." Misty walked into the bathroom, shaking her ass as she did so, making Ash immediately follow her in.

"Hotch-ya!" he exclaimed.

An hour and three minutes later the two walked into the hall with Bryan coming out of his room next.

"Did you two take a shower?" he asked them

"Yes." Misty replied

Bryan sniffed the air twice. "Then why do you smell like sweat?"

"We did it during the shower and after." Ash answered with a big grin.

"Hey guys. Ready?" Brock asked, walking through the hall to his friends.

"Where were you?" Misty asked

"I had to find another place to sleep since Bryan's gay." he explained

"I was kidding, homo." Bryan squinted at him.

"That's ok. I slept over at a FINE girl's apartment." he bragged

"How fine?" Bryan asked with his arms crossed

"Perfect ten." he winked

"Sure." Misty said sarcastically

"Fine. She was an 8.7." he admitted "Still better than being an 8.2." he whispered to Bryan so Misty would not here him.

"Let's just go." she said, and the group headed off.

The group arrived at the restaurant late. There they sat at a large table with Delia, Tracy, Gary, and Samuel Oak. Their food had already arrived and everyone was enjoying their meal.

"Is everyone excited about the ball?" Delia asked.

"Hell yes, Mrs. K!" Brock exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh my. Someone's happy." Sam smiled.

"I surely am, Professor Oak."

"What's the reason? Got your self a new boyfriend?" Gary teased.

"Tell us, Fag." Bryan joined sides with Gary.

"Nooo." Brock stuck his tongue out.

"Whose this boy?" Delia asked, referring to Bryan.

"Our friend, Bryan. We met him at the Gay Pride Parade a couple years ago." Ash explained.

"I was throwing eggs and bricks at fags. Bricks dont go very far. So you have to be right up next to them. But i didn't want to catch their gay germs so I just threw eggs from on top of buildings." Bryan explained his reasoning for being at the festival.

There was an awkward silence and awkward stares from the people around him following what he said. "Anyways...the reason why i'm so excited is because I got myself a girlfriend last night and now have a date for the up-coming ball." Brock was able to explain after the distraction.

"I"m so happy for you." Delia, who was sitting in between him and her son said, and then pinched his cheek.

"Speaking of dates for the ball, how bout everyone else? Got any dates?" Tracy asked, glancing at each person sitting at the table.

"Um..." Ash started to speak, and turned to Misty with wide eyes. She was also giving him the wide eyes. Both were wondering whether they were ready to reveal their new relationship to everyone.

"Rash and Kristie are a couple." Bryan blurted out.

"Who?" Delia asked.

"It's Ash and Misty!" Ash stood up and shouted "Ash and Misty are a couple!"

Everyone that didn't know about the two gasped. "My Ash has a girlfriend? My little boy with the underwear problem?" Delia was stunned.

"Ah crap." Ash sat back down and covered his face with his right hand to hide his blush. Misty was also blushing furiously. She sat slouched in her chair.

"A word in Ash's upset line just now is the problem i'm talking about." Delia said.

"They've been having pre-marital sex too, Mrs. Rash." Bryan ratted on his friends, not making himself anymore liked by his friends at that moment.

"I'm gonna kill you ya stupid glue-sniffing rat bastard! That's right! He does glue. Glue!" Misty stood pointing to Bryan, ratting him out of his glue-sniffing addiction.

"But I dont even know this kid. It's you that i'm concerned about. And to think i thought you were a good sweet girl. Now i find out you've brain-washed my son into thinking sex should not only be had for the purpose of pro-creation, but for fun." Delia yelled at who she thought of as her own daughter. Tears were in her eyes.

"But-but-but...Ash stole panties from every girl he met that he thought was attractive. He sniffed them all." Misty blurted out, trying to take the focus off of her. "Oh and he bought condoms for future use, two years before we got together."

"Misty. How could you? You know my mom is too naive to realize that I'm a teenage boy." Ash was angry at everyone around him now. He was embarrassed just as much as he was upset. He wished he could just disappear.

Bryan meanwhile was sitting back, eating the pop corn he ordered for breakfast. "Waitress, could i get some more butter?" he asked a waitress that walked by.

"And for god-sakes, a re-fill on my beer." Professor Oak held his empty glass in the air. The waitress smiled and nodded, then she went off to make their wishes come true.

An awkward silence fell upon the table, and the rest of the meal was uncomfortable and miserable, except for Bryan, who ate like a starving fat man.

Less than an hour after their meal, Ash walked down town with his hands in his pockets, and his girlfriend at his side.

"Cheer up, Ash." she said to the frowning teen.

"Never. Not as long as he's here." he looked to his right to see Brock, and Bryan next to him.

"But Brock has been here since the beginning." Bryan said

"Not him you dumb ass. You!" Ash stopped and pointed at his new enemy.

"Woah-woah. What's with the pg-13 language here?" Bryan asked, and crossed his arms in disgust.

"All right everyone." Brock jumped in between the two. "Let's find something to do. We could go to the movies and see Hairspray." he suggested.

"Well I wouldn't mind going to make fun of that guy from Grease." Bryan grinned.

"No. no way am I going to see such a movie." Ash argued.

"Have you guys forgotten what really matters right now?" Misty asked. Everyone looked at her "There's a gay amongst us and we have to find out who it is."

"That's right, Mist. Good memory job." Ash kissed her, she kissed back.

"Maybe HE can help us." Brock pointed to a building across the street.

"That's a building. Last time I checked buildings didn't have gender. But I didn't check very hard either, so who knows." Bryan said. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at the sign on the building.

'Gay Hunter' "Let's go, guys." Ash and the others, plus Pikachu, who is always with him jay walked across the street and to the building. Oh and Bryan's raichu is there too.

"Well here we are." Ash said proudly.

"Good. Now let's enter." Brock said, and they followed him through the entrance.

Inside they saw shelfs filled with playboy and other sexual magazines for men(straight men). On the walls were posters of naked chicks, pro athletes like Michael Jordan, Wayne Gretzky, Kobe Bryant, Peyton Manning, Michael Vick, and Alex Rodriguez. The whole place was half naked women and half sports. "A man's dream room." Brock said, as he drooled at a poster of a naked Pamela Anderson.

In the center of it all sat someone at a desk, reading the paper. They cautiously approached him, except for Brock, who stayed behind drooling. "Excuse me..." Ash said. "Are you a gay hunter?"

silence followed. The person reading the paper slowly lowered it. "Gulp." Bryan said.

'If this was a story, the reveal wouldn't happen until the next chapter.' Misty thought in her imaginative brain.

The person lowered the paper all the way to reveal...the face of a woman.

"Ahhhh!" everyone screamed.

But the woman laughed in a man's voice. "Gets em every time." the man removed the woman mask from his face to yet again reveal the person. He had the scruff going, and an old time detective hat on his head. Appeared to be in his early to mid thirties.

"What can I do for ya?" he spoke in a New York accent.

"I'll tell ya what you can do." Misty stepped in front of the desk and leaned into him. "You can take down that damn Michael Vick poster. He's a houndour killer."

"Yeah so what? We've all been involved in some kind of illegal fight. Leave him alone."

"Um, mister..." Ash started "We want you to help us-"

"The name's Melvin. You can call me Mel." he said.

"Ok, Mel. A psychic told us that someone we know is gay and-" once again Ash was interrupted by Melvin

"Gay? Just the word makes me shutter." he lowered his head. Ash and everyone else looked at each other.

"Ok guys i'm back from the bath room." Brock walked up to them, and saw how serious everyone looked.

"You want me to help you figure out who it is don't you? Of course you do. That's my job." he said.

"Will you take the case?" Misty asked.

"Sure. For a price though." he turned around and faced the wall behind his desk, grinning.

"Like what?" Brock asked.

"That price will come in time. It's not money though." he turned back around "Before I start spying on people and stuff, I will have to give you the clues to figure out what to look for in a closed gay." he said, and opened a drawer to his desk. He pulled out a dusty old book and flipped through the pages.

"They will be someone that makes fun of others for being gay, they're a wuss, they use girls to cover up, and they are afraid, which goes along with being a wuss." Melvin read.

"Thanks, sir." Ash thanked and bowed to him.

"You four and your pokemon will have to do some solving too. That is why I told you this information. I will be close though." he said, putting the book back away.

"All right, cool." Misty bowed as well. Silence followed, everyone standing there, not sure what to do.

"You have a pretty cool room here." Brock complemented.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Brock asked.

"At a store for men called 'Testosterone's.'" Melvin pointed out the window and across the street to the store.

Later they all got back to the hotel, but weren't inside yet cuz when they got there, a bunch of familiar people were standing in the way. Everyone gasped to see the following:

Professor Ivy, Daisy, Lilly, Violet, Brock's parents, May, Max, Dawn, Danny, Rudy, Richie, Harrison, Harley, Todd, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Lt. Surge, Bruno, the Eevee brothers, and many others.

"Oh no. it's begun." Ash said, scared.

...to be continued...

_I hope this chapter kept you interested and entertained, and just hopefully made you laugh. In the next chapter, all the other characters get more involved in the story. With as many people showing up as they are, this might be my longest story ever by the time it's all said and done._

_Please visit my profile for information about coming fics and chapters, and news about my youtube videos, and voting opportunities. thanks!_


End file.
